tsm_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
AIexWiIIet
|tribes = |place = 13/20|challenges = 2|votesagainst = 11|days = 18|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 9/20|challenges2 = 5|votesagainst2 = 0|days2 = 33}} is a contestant from . She later returned for . Survivor Isla Del Sol TBA Heroes vs Villains Coming off of the most recent season, in which she wasn't exactly Miss Congeniality, Alex was nervous that she would once again find herself on the bottom. However, despite many of the other Heroes knowing each other for much longer, Alex was able to squeeze her way into an alliance with Ciera, Micky, and Mateo early on. Unfortunately, the Heroes had to go to the first Tribal Council and Alex was already hearing Ciera's name being thrown around. She decided to take matters into her own hands by informing Ciera and leading the series of events that resulted in Jack's blindside. Despite Micky and Mateo betraying her immediately, Alex had taken a solid majority including her Core 3 of Mike, Ciera, and Halcy along with Mega and Bridgette. Following suit, this alliance stuck together and picked off Evan at the very next Tribal Council. Things were looking up for Alex as the Heroes won three consecutive challenges and she still held the majority. However, during this time Halcy had given up her next vote for an advantage and the minority was beginning to turn the tides behind the scenes. This eventually led to a downward spiral of events, partially due to Ciera's erratic gameplay, in which Mike, Bridgette, and Mega all flipped to join Micky and Mateo in blindsiding Ciera. Alex and Halcy were left completely out of the loop and indefinitely on the bottom. If the Heroes lost another challenge, it would be up to who could prove their worth between Halcy and Alex. Luckily Alex never had to find out which one of them would have survived as the Heroes continued their winning streak until the merge. The Heroes came into the merge with the majority, but Alex and Halcy were ready to jump ship, and Micky was coming with them. After Halcy banished the Heroes' target, Soccer, from Tribal Council, Alex was ready to execute the plan of blindsiding Mateo with the Villains. However, she was struck with idol paranoia, causing her and Halcy to throw their votes on Red and resulting in Halcy being sent home in a close 5-4-2 vote. Now without her closest ally, Alex knew she had to start taking risks if she wanted to stick around for the long haul. She made deals with the Villains to vote out Mike with them, but while they sent him home she took the opportunity to stock her vote. This gave her some leverage in the game so that a Villain could finally be sent home. However, this wasn't enough power for Alex, so she sat out of the next immunity challenge as well to gain an idol clue, eventually finding the merge idol! Alex now had a double vote and an immunity idol; her risks had paid off. She used her position to get rid of a comp threat in Sonic from the Villains in a blowout 6-2 vote. Nevertheless, Alex's paranoia had gotten the best of her once again and she wasted her idol on herself while three of the Villains had just stocked their votes. Due to the pressure of wasting an idol, facing the Villains' three double votes, and the overall stress of scheduling, Alex decided to quit the game just as she was gaining momentum. Despite the quit, Alex's game was improved this time around from Isla Del Sol. She got herself into a majority position early on, but unfortunately, her oversights caused her to fall into a precarious position right before the merge. I would say her greatest strengths came near the end of her game when she was going balls to the wall and I loved how she wasn't afraid of taking risks. However, just as she was gaining momentum the Villains pulled a fast one on her and she couldn't find a way to recover once all of her allies had been voted out. I have to say her downfall this season was her paranoia, as it not only made her waste an idol but allowed Halcy to be sent home, someone who was a great shield and ally. Trivia